NeS1 Post 627
In NeS1 Post 627, Krig the Writer is still locked in his cupboard and afraid of the anime characters of this alternate Writers' Realm. However, hunger has struck and so he ventures forth in search of food. He sneaks his way onto the elevator, which then takes him to the murky depths of the Basement at the Writers' Office. Meanwhile, above the Massassi Temple Offices building there are ominous fighter pilots with the office block as their target. Initially Ominous Pilot #2 sarcastically refuses to confirm whether he can see the target or even hear the orders given, but when asks to pull the trigger he believe he has lost his hands - which turns out not to be a joke as he is scrabbling around in search of them. Instead, ominous pilot #3 takes the shot. When Krig the Writer returns to the surface level from the Basement, now full, he finds the building has been destroyed. Post *Meanwhile, in the animeAnime article, Wikipedia. writers' dimension, Krig the Viking the Writer, desperate for food, finally decides to step outside the closet. Armed with his pencil, Krig the writer hugs his body against the wall, inching towards the stairs. Then, as laziness and immense hunger hits him, he decides to dart, in a non-stealthy manner, and towards the elevator, which is bound to be faster than the stairs.* *Three feet from the elevator doors, Krig the writer leaps into the air, pulling up his feet into a perfect combat roll. Unfortunately, the elevator is closed, and Krig slams headfirst into the shiny doors.* Krig the Writer:"Owie..." *Krig the Writer stands, brushing off his jeans, attempting to look dignified. Unlike his storyline counterpart, Krig the Writer wears blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a watch on his hairy arm. His head is bare, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.* *Krig the Writer spins on his heel, and reaches up to hit the elevator button. After a moment, the doors open, slowly revealing... an empty elevator. Krig leaps in, spins in the air, and lands, ready for a surprise attack from the rather frightening large-eyed cartoons. He is greeted with the chirping of crickets.* *Krig reaches up and hits the button for the basement. There should be something to eat there, and there shouldn't be any anime characters. The sound of the doors sliding shut echoes through the empty building.* *Elevator music begins to play. It's opera music, blasting at a few hundred decibels.* Krig the writer striking a dramatic pose)"Fiiiiigaro figaro-figaro-figaro FIIII-Ga-ROH!" *The elevator doors slide open, revealing a dark and gloomy dungeon, otherwise known as the Basement. Black slime oozes down the walls, and in the distance various wild-animal noises can be heard. Krig the writer steps out and walks over to a conveniently placed refrigerator.* *** *** *** *Meanwhile, overhead, three jet fighters scream by the building sounding suspiciously like TIE fightersTIE Fighter article, Wikipedia.. Inside, the pilots wear black helmets, with reflective black goggles, identifying them as bad guys.* Ominus Pilot #1:"Oscar Papa #2, come in. Do you read me?" Ominus Pilot #2:"I did five minutes ago, when you asked me last. What do you want?" Ominus Pilot #1:"Do you see that building down there?" Ominus Pilot #2:"No, I don't, my eyes have fallen out of my head." Ominus Pilot #1:"That's the building we've got to hit. Do you copy?" Ominus Pilot #2:"No, I don't, my ears have fallen off too, nitwit." Ominus Pilot #1:"Circle around and lock onto it with your Ultra Desctructo Missiles of Doom." Ominus Pilot #2:"I can't, my hands have fallen off and I can't move the joystick." Ominus Pilot #1:"Will you cut that out?" Ominus Pilot #2:"No, really, they've fallen off! I'm crawling around on the floor of the cockpit trying to find them!" Ominus Pilot #1:"Oh, geez, sorry man. I thought you were joking." Ominus Pilot #2:"This isn't funny! Stop laughing!" *Meanwhile, Ominus Pilot #3 has locked onto the target and destroyed the building. The three jets fly away towards a building on the horizon, looming forbiddingly above the rest of the city. The letters "U", "G", and "O"UGO Networks article, Wikipedia. can be made out in glowing neon at the top of the building.* *** *** *** *On the ground, an elevator dings. The silver doors slide open, and Krig the Writer steps out, several pounds heavier. He stops still, his mouth half open, cracker crumbs falling out. The camera zooms out to reveal Krig standing in the middle of a large blackened crater.* Krig the Writer:"Huh. This not good." What will happen to our beloved storywriters? Will they cease to write, now that their beloved building is destroyed? What will become of our beloved Ominus Pilots? Will our beloved heroes ever become un-animed? Stay tuned to find out! References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post